Some Like It Haute
by teenybirdy
Summary: Miranda notices some unusual behaviour from her first assistant and lets her imagination (and jealousy) run wild.


**Summary:** Miranda notices some unusual behaviour from her first assistant and lets her imagination (and jealousy) run wild.

 **A/N:** The prompt for this fic came from Shipsterella.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters or make any money from them (I wish!)

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"...Andréa I need that piece of paper I had in my hand this morning." Miranda stated.

"Where..." Andy started to ask.

"Bore somebody else with your questions." Miranda interrupted with a flick of her hands. "That's all."

"Um okay." Andy left the editor's office quickly, and Miranda looked up to see the brunette rummaging frantically through a pile of paperwork on her desk in search of the elusive note as she hissed instructions at the 2nd Assistant, Michelle, who scurried off to do her bidding.

She opened her desk drawer and looked down to see the note she had asked Andréa to find on top of her glasses case and let herself smile. She enjoyed keeping the young woman on her toes and would give it a few hours before leaving it somewhere accessible.

Andy spent the next two hours running around completing Miranda's impossible tasks and searching for the note she had requested.

When she returned from her twenty-minute lunch, she frowned as she sat at her desk. Under her mouse mat was a yellow post-it that she hadn't seen earlier that day.

Andy picked up the note up and opened it. She saw it held Miranda's beautiful script.

 **Reminder: Ask A. to dinner.**

She frowned at the note, discomforted by the possibility of Miranda dating again. Quickly standing she walked towards Miranda's lair. She hovered in the doorway waiting for Miranda to look up before walking towards her desk.

"Yes?" Miranda queried.

"Um, I have the piece of paper you wanted." Andy looked down to hide her eyes as she handed it over. "I also wanted to remind you that I will be leaving early today. With your agreement, I have given Michelle strict instructions about the book. If it is not suitable, I can arrange for the Art Department to send the electronic edition..." Andy trailed off.

"That's acceptable Andréa. I'm sure _Emily_ will do what is required." Miranda looked at the brunette and quirked her eyebrow at Andy's grin. "That's all." She watched as Andréa gulped before nodding and spinning around and settling down at her desk.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy left work early and made her way to the 'Crashpad'. She had spent many Saturdays over the last year completing the Gotham Girls Roller Derby training. She grinned widely, proud of the progress she had made; she had prepared for this by practising at the different rinks in the City. Her preferred place was the Lakeside Rink in Prospect Park, but she had also spent time at Riverbank State Park in upper Manhattan.

She had completed the initial tryouts and had her skating skills evaluated; she showed the essential skills she had learned; forward skating using crossovers, the power stride, gliding on one foot at a time, balance and squats. She was asked to provide examples of the derby skills she had gained; skating low, the plow stop, the t-stop, she proved her blocking strength and her ability to fall in a safe and controlled manner. She had managed 11 laps around the rink in the two-minute time frame provided after spending the previous month's endurance training. She had worked on her cardio and to strengthen her quads, glutes and core muscles. She had proven her ability to listen and apply her new knowledge and the ability to pick up new skills quickly. She was one of the lucky few that had received the callback.

She had completed a three week training period and after an interview had been selected to complete the official three-month training phase to become a full-blown member of the Gotham Girls Roller Derby.

The three months training were finally up she had completed the final skills test and a written rules test, and she was ready to be drafted into a team and to declare her derby name and number.

Entering the changing rooms, she set her bag down and pulled out her helmet, wrist guards, elbow pads, knee pads, mouthguard sneakers and quad roller skates; she knew she wouldn't be allowed on the rink without these items.

"Hey, looks like we have 'fresh meat'." Someone called out. Andy glanced up to see a blonde grinning at her.

"That's a pretty blouse. What's your name Fashion Queen." Another woman heckled snidely causing laughter to erupt from the other women.

Andy looked up at the woman who had taunted her. She took in the slim build, the tattoo sleeve and short pixie cut, the woman, had an aura of someone you shouldn't mess with. "I'm no Fashion Queen," Andy mumbled as the blonde woman sat by her side.

The blonde laughed. "Well if you're not, who is?" She asked.

"That would be my boss." Andy grinned at the blonde. "I'm Andy."

"I'm Rachel. Ignore Abby she's perpetually pissed at life. So who's your boss?" She asked as Andy continued to ready herself.

"Miranda Priestly," Andy muttered.

"Holy shit, you have got to be kidding me. That woman is a legend." Rachel gushed.

Andy laughed. "She's certainly something."

The chatter died down as everyone started to get ready for the evening. "Good luck out there Andy, I hope you're ready for this." Rachel said as she made her way out of the changing rooms.

Andy followed the other women out of the changing room and smiled at the group of women. The other three women making up the "fresh meat' sat nervously as the existing team players chatted among themselves.

The coach clapped her hands together. "Right we are going to do two laps each; I will be timing them, we're going in four's. Andy, Shannon, Rachel and Abby you're up first. I need you spread out 10 meters apart."

The four women lined up and on the whistle set a blazing trail around the rink. As they passed the coach, he called out their lap times. "Abby 25, Rachel 27, Shannon 32, Andy...holy shit! 23!" She tracked Andy as she flew by her on her second lap overtaking Shannon and Rachel. Checking his stopwatch she saw Andy had cut a few seconds off her initial lap time.

Andy came to a halt and tripped over someone's feet landing inelegantly on the hard floor. "Ouch! Goddamn it." She hissed rubbing her hip and thigh.

She saw a shadow looming over her. "You need to learn to take a hit," Abby told her coldly with a smirk.

"Right, that's enough of that." Rachel came over and helped Andy back to her feet as Abby turned and sauntered away. She moved towards the brunette and advised. "Ignore Meanhatten; she's a bitch."

"And what are you?" Andy asked softly.

"Well as my name states, I'm Hardley An Angel." Rachel winked. "So you set a nice pace out there. Are you ready to declare your nom de guerre and number."

"Do you have any tips? I have two names in mind," Andy admitted.

"Put simply; skate names are a source of power for us Andy. They affect how we are seen, by ourselves as well as others, and therefore what we might achieve. A strong, inspiring pseudonym helps create a strong, inspired identity." Rachel told her softly.

Andy grinned as the coach clapped her hands again to get their attention. "Now it's time to declare your derby name and numbers. Andy, you'll be part of The Manhattan Mayhems, what name and number have you chosen?" She queried.

"Number 17, Some Like It Haute." Andy declared firmly as her teammates surrounded her. She grinned widely at the women that made up her team, and she was relieved to see Rachel's friendly grin in the semi-circle of women surrounding her.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy woke up the next morning with a searing pain running through her hip from her fall. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to swallow a couple of Tylenol with a mouthful of water. Stalking to the shower, she stripped off her pyjamas leaving a trail of clothes in her wake.

The coaches had advised her before try-outs that injuries happen, after-all Roller Derby was a combat sport where physical play is the norm, but specific activities like tripping, pushing, headbutting and throwing elbows could see you in the penalty box. She had experienced her fair share of pain throughout her training, the usual burn from exercise that left her intensely sore. She had started training as a way to push herself out of her comfort zone, a place where she could let out her frustration, an attempt to meet like-minded women and to hopefully let herself get over the massive crush she had on one silver-haired editor.

She stepped out of the hot shower and towel dried her long hair before tieing it into a high ponytail, leaving some tendrils framing her face. Completing her makeup efficiently she walked to her closet and chose a charcoal Chanel pencil skirt and purple DKNY blouse to wear for the day; she held the knowledge that Miranda would approve. Keeping her legs bare she popped her feet into 5" Christian Lou's.

She made her way out of her apartment and decided to hail a cab to take her to the Starbucks opposite Runway. She fired a quick text off to the 2nd assistant Michelle advising her she would pick up Miranda's searing hot morning Triple, Venti, no-foam Latte and her Triple, Venti, half sweet, non-fat, Caramel Macchiato. She was going to need a substantial amount of coffee to see her through the day.

She heard the chime of her mobile as she arrived at her desk, looking down quickly she saw it was from Roy.

 **Dragon's arrival imminent - ETA five minutes - Code Red!**

She grinned at Roy's warning as Michelle came running out of the elevator clutching half a dozen Hermès bags. "I got the scarves, Andy she was furious with me last night," Michelle whispered breathlessly.

"What did you do?" Andy hissed.

"Well, the twins..." Michelle trailed off as Andy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I warned you about the twins, they are pranksters," Andy said softly. "Where did you end up?"

"The kitchen, it wasn't why she was angry though," Michelle stated. "She realised you hadn't given a reason for leaving early and she had the twins call me in there so she could ask me. I told her I didn't know and she started breathing fire."

Andy took another deep breath. "Take the scarves to the closet for Nigel to deal with. Tell them it's a code red and to pass the alert around. Miranda's due to arrive in the next 5 minutes so I will deal with everything here." Seeing Michelle stall, mouth agape she hissed. "Go!" She watched as Michelle launched herself towards the closet and shook her head.

Stalking quickly into Miranda's office, she winced at the pain now radiating in her leg, setting down Miranda's coffee on a napkin on the corner of the desk, she grabbed the magazines and fanned them out precisely. She ran out of Miranda's office and skidded into the kitchen area. She released an icy cold Pellegrino out of the fridge and seizing a glass poured the cold drink quickly, adding a slice of lemon before charging back out of the kitchen and into Miranda's office. She set the water down on a napkin on the glass desk as the elevator announced it's arrival.

Andy rushed to the door of the outer office and held it open for the editor offering the older woman a warm smile. "Good morning, Miranda," She said softly.

Miranda swept her Gucci shades off and shot icy daggers at Andy causing her to gulp audibly. Throwing her Burberry trench on Andy's desk, something she had not done since before Paris, she stalked past her and made her way to her office gesturing for Andy to follow her, which she did quickly.

"Close the door," Miranda stated as she sat at her desk and took a sip of her coffee. Andy did so and turned nervously towards Miranda. Miranda watched closely and noticed the slight wince of discomfort as the brunette stepped forward. "Sit." She demanded. Looking at Andréa as she sat down gently she saw a flash of pain cross her face. "I realised last night while eating dinner that you had not provided me with a reason for your early departure Andréa." Miranda looked.

"It's personal; there is nothing in my contract that states it is a requirement to disclose such things," Andy stated softly. "I have put in 14 hours and more each day since I started at Runway. You said Michelle had proven herself enough to deliver the book, which means my evenings are now my own..." Andy trailed off at Miranda's look. It was one she couldn't quite decipher.

"I want to know why you needed to leave early. I asked _Emily_ , and she was unable to tell me. I spoke to Nigel, Serena and the other Emily and even they, as your friends, could not provide me with an explanation." Miranda explained.

Miranda thought of Emily and Serena's stuttering responses to her query.

 **"I cannot say. Andy has been unavailable on weekends for a while."**

 **"We hoped she would introduce us to whoever is keeping her occupied."**

"Michelle does not know, no one does. It is my business, Miranda. I will not need to leave early again, and as I stated when I made the request, I am happy to make up the time." Andy stated firmly.

"And as I have stated, that is not necessary," Miranda said gently.

Andy crossed her legs. As she did so, her skirt rode up slightly, and she heard Miranda gasp. She looked down to see the blue, green and purple bruising covering her mid-thigh and blushed. She uncrossed her legs and tugged the skirt back down again to hide the bruising. "Will there anything else Miranda?"

"The bruising, which is an obvious cause of pain, would you care to explain?" Miranda asked.

"No, I would not." Andy declared defiantly. She was shocked that Miranda would even ask. "It does not impact my work, so there is not a single reason to discuss it with my employer." She stood quickly causing Miranda to look at her, shock and disbelief evident in her gaze. "Now is there anything else Miranda, anything work related?"

"No. Send _Emily_ in when she arrives. That's all." Miranda spoke quietly.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was furious at Andréa. She had barely slept the night before with thinking of the brunette, the twinkle of those expressive eyes, the wide, easy smile, the curve of the hip as she walked and the swell of the breasts as she leaned forward to point something out.

She felt like an old fool. She had to be the one to develop feelings for the one person who had proven herself to be indispensable yet unattainable. It was ridiculous. She had been sorely tempted to offer the young women a place in her life outside of Runway knowing that she would eventually be leaving. By her words that morning Andréa had made it clear that the relationship would remain professional.

She sat back and contemplated the morning's events.

 _Emily_ had entered the office breathlessly three minutes after Andréa had limped out of the room and she heard the curtness as Andréa told the 2nd assistant to man the phones. She had then disappeared for ten minutes only to return wearing a pair of black Bill Blass trousers. She then sent _Emily_ in to gather the day's instructions.

She looked out of her office and saw the brunette dry swallowing two Tylenol with a grimace and shook her head. She thought back to Nigel's words the previous evening;

 **"Maybe she's decided to start dating again, I know she's been quite reluctant, but it's been a while since the cook left and she's lonely. Now she has more free time in an evening maybe she's reconsidered. Why don't you just ask her Miranda? She's an open book."**

Andréa wasn't an open book, regardless of what Nigel believed. Miranda had always found her fascinating, she was an enigma and her refusal to discuss her evening, and the bruising, left her feeling uneasy.

She pictured the bruise and shuddered. It was apparent the Andréa was experiencing a great deal of pain, and yet she had yet to hear even a groan out of the young woman.

" _Emily_." She called. She saw Andréa look over at the empty 2nd Assistant desk and rolling her eyes she hauled herself up onto her feet unsteadily. Miranda heard the slightest gasp as the young woman put weight on her leg. She watched as Andréa moved gingerly towards her open door.

"I called for _Emily_. It has been many months since you answered to that name Andréa." Miranda stated.

Andy sighed. "I am aware of that. However, _Michelle_ is not at her desk." Andy found she had very little tolerance for Miranda's attitude today. "You sent her for your lunch not ten minutes ago. So is there something I can do for you?"

Miranda sighed. "Get Nigel." Andy limped back to her desk and put the call through to the Creative Director.

"Hey, Nige. Miranda wants you." Andy told him before disconnecting. She attempted to refocus on Miranda's accounts.

Nigel sauntered into the outer office area and leaned upon her desk. "She asked about you last night, wanting to know the reason for you leaving work early." He told her quietly. "So when are you going to introduce us to your mystery man?" He asked.

"God! Will you give it a rest Nige?" Andy said. "There's no mystery man." She stated.

"Oh c'mon Six You're hiding something. Jocelyn said you entered the closet this morning like the devil was on your tail. Apparently, you changed out of your beautiful Chanel skirt into some trousers." He replied

"Can't a girl change her mind about what she wears?" Andy hissed. "Now get in there before she comes out looking for you." She saw Nigel smirk as he rapped on Miranda's doorframe and heard Miranda's quiet response to shut the door.

As Nigel sat in front of Miranda, he could see the concern in her eyes. "What's this about Mira?" He asked gently.

"Andréa..." She bit her lip. "She's hurt and trying to hide it. I want to know what happened, who hurt her?"

Nigel shook his head. "She's not talking Mira; she obviously doesn't want any of us to know what's going on in her life. What makes you think she's hurt?"

"When she followed me into the office this morning she showed discomfort as she walked. When she sat, and I asked for a reason for her early departure yesterday her skirt rose as she crossed her legs and I noticed a huge bruise on her outer thigh." Miranda tried to explain.

"You care for her don't you Mira?" He asked softly.

Miranda looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't be absurd Nigel; she is my assistant. I need her capable of doing her job, not incapacitated due to overly strenuous and obviously rough extra-curricular activities. And I would appreciate it if the activities, with whoever she allows herself to dally with, no doubt Christian Thompson, did not impact the time she is meant to be working." She declared, her tone dripping with disdain. She was attempting to cover her true feelings and what she deemed her vulnerability. "I thought you of all people would show a little more concern for her wellbeing. Maybe I should have called Emily or Serena."

Nigel let out a loud laugh. "You think Emily would show more care? Haven't you noticed the distinct lack of warmth in her where Six is concerned? She tolerates her because Serena and I befriended her, but she is inherently jealous of Andy because you favour her." Nigel sighed. "As for her having a dalliance with Christian Thompson, after Paris, there is not a chance in Hell she would go there. As soon as she found out what he planned with Jacqueline, she kicked him to the curb and ran to warn you." Nigel grinned. "He was in nothing but a towel as he pleaded with her to understand and she dissed and then dismissed him."

Miranda smirked. "She had some panache at least."

"She cares about you too you know? She always has. She let this job; your demands on her, kill the relationships she had here in New York. She let go of twenty years of friendship and a five-year relationship with people who couldn't understand her dedication to you."

"To Runway," Miranda whispered.

Nigel shook his head. "No Mira, always to you. It was a few months after Paris that she started to change. It was like she found a way to channel her frustration. She started to look healthier, and she hardened..." Seeing Miranda about to interrupt he clarified his point. "...not emotionally but physically. I saw her in the closet one day a few weeks ago; she's beautifully toned with ripped abs. And those legs," His smile widened. "Well if I weren't gay I'd want them wrapped around me."

Miranda swallowed hard and licked her suddenly dry lips as Nigel watched. "Yes well..." She trailed off unable to formulate words. Waving her hands towards the door, she whispered. "That's all."

Nigel shook his head. "You should tell her how you feel Mira." He left quickly, and she saw him bend towards Andrea as he muttered something that made her blush furiously. She heard Andy mutter for him to go away. She saw Nigel throw a broad smile at her before making his way towards the closet.

She couldn't shake the image out of her mind of Andréa being intimate with some faceless stranger. It was driving her wild with jealousy. She wanted to scoop Andréa up into her arms and never let her go. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as her imagination ran away with her.

 **Andréa was in a darkened room lit by tealight candles. She was knelt on the floor with her palms on the ground and had her head bowed as a faceless person stood over her.**

 **As the brunette raised her head, she saw the defiance lighting up her expressive eyes, the same challenging look that she had noticed lighting her eyes that morning. She was not going to submit.**

 **The faceless person dragged Andréa to her feet and forces her fingers around the zipper of the trousers, tugging it down. The pants fall, and the brunette is spun around and bent over a desk.**

 **One hand was used to hold Andréa down by the back of her neck as the other was used to pull her skirt up around her hips and to rip her panties away.**

 **A hand raised and lowered swiftly; a loud smack landed on Andréa's firm round backside as the person plunged into her from behind, the grip firm on her thighs as they moved with hard thrusts behind her...**

Miranda shook herself out of her thoughts and grabbed the cold glass of water on her desk. She drank it down and saw her hand shaking as she attempted to gain focus. Looking out to the outer office she saw Andréa looking at her in concern; looking at her watch, she saw it was almost 3 pm. She called for coffee, and _Emily_ ran off to do her bidding.

Andy stood and moved into the kitchen. She returned quickly and entering Miranda's office placed the bottle of Pellegrino gently on her desk. "Do you need anything Miranda?" She asked.

Miranda shook her head and looked down. "That's all," she stated.

Andy nodded once and left the room with a sigh. She had considered how she had sounded when speaking with the editor that morning. Telling Miranda she was under no obligation to discuss personal matters with her was a low blow when all the older women had done was express her concern for her.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy's day finished at 5 pm, and she left Elias Clarke slowly after having changed into jeans and ballet flats. She was meeting Rachel for coffee after a flurry of texts occurred between them. Miranda had left for the day after Michelle had arrived with coffee, cancelling the rest of her afternoon. Andy had not had a chance to apologise for her behaviour that morning.

Walking through the busy foot traffic, she didn't notice the silver town car following. She stopped to buy the recent copy of Runway and placed it in her bag as she continued slowly on her way. She crossed the busy street and sped up as she walked down 7th Avenue. She walked for 15 minutes until she reached Cafe Grumpy in the fashion district.

Entering the cafe, she grinned as a warm hand captured her wrist. "Hey Andy, I got you a no-fat, half sweet Macchiato. I've heard some like it Haute."

Andy laughed and sat opposite the blonde in a window seat. "So how was your day Angel?" Andy asked.

"Not so bad, yours?" Rachel responded.

Andy rolled her eyes. "I've had better." She grinned.

"Well, I have something to cheer you up." Rachel grinned and passed Andy a bag. She pulled it up onto her lap and peeked inside. She found her uniform of black shorts and three quarter yoga pants with the bright orange Mayhem's singlet, dress, jacket and shirt. She grinned widely at the blonde as she shook the jacket out and ran her fingers over her new pseudonym. "Open the box, Andy." Rachel requested. "The girls and I got you a welcome gift."

She opened the box as requested and looked down at a pair of skates that had fashion logo's printed all over it. Andy was amazed. "Wow." She grinned at the blonde surprised at their generosity.

"We wanted something worthy of our new Jammer; I personalise all the team's new skates." Rachel grinned at Andy's look of shock.

"Jammer?" Andy queried. Seeing Rachel nod she looked down. "Wow, thank you." She whispered.

"So what happened today?" Rachel asked.

Andy looked up and saw the kindness in Rachel's eyes. "I upset Miranda, she saw the bruise I got from Abby, and she was all weird, well weirder than usual." Andy tried to explain.

"You like her," Rachel stated. "Did you know Abby knocked you flying 'cause she was jealous. She thought you would get all the lady love, not realising your heart's already taken."

Andy blushed. "I've tried to get over this, the way I feel, it just seems impossible," Andy admitted. "I can't talk about it to my Runway friends; they'd think it was the usual hero worship." When she didn't get a response, she looked to see shock filtering in Rachel's eyes. "Angel?" She queried.

"Um, I think you should know we've got a guest." Rachel said softly.

Andy spun around and saw Miranda stood looking down at the skates. Miranda's throat was working as she attempted to find something to say. Andy stood up and guided Miranda by her elbow to the seat she had vacated without a word. Walking to the counter, she ordered Miranda her usual. When the barista handed it to her, she returned to the table to find Rachel babbling nervously about Andy's lap times and the fall. Miranda looked up at Andy and smiled.

"Rachel was just explaining about the work you have put in to join the Manhattan Mayhems. I can't say I know much about Roller Derby."

Andy and Rachel smiled. "I'm happy to explain the rules. Angel, did you get me those things I asked for?" Andy asked the blonde.

"Sure did." Rachel pulled an envelope out of her purse and placed them on the table. "I'm going; it's time for me to meet the others. I'll text you soon and see you in practice." She looked at the older woman and smiled. "It was a pleasure, Miranda."

"Likewise," Miranda responded surprising Andy.

As Rachel left with a smile and wave, Andy sat gently on the free chair and winced. She looked across at the older woman. "How did you find me?"

Miranda swallowed. "I saw you in the window."

Andy grinned, she could see in Miranda's eyes that it was not the truth. "Fibber, it doesn't matter though, I'm glad you're here. I was going to come see you tonight, at the townhouse, to apologise for this morning, for what I said." Andy tried to explain.

"What you said is the truth Andréa, I have no rights to demand answers in regards to your personal life, I forgot myself," Miranda spoke quietly.

"Why? What made you cross the usual boundaries?" Andy asked.

"I was concerned and...Well, it is not important." Miranda said.

"Like hell," Andy growled. "You have a single random fleeting thought over dinner about me taking some time off, and you call my friends and colleagues to discuss it. Why not just ask me rather than getting me on the defensive Miranda?"

"You have not been particularly forthcoming about this part of your life," Miranda said. "And your friends assumed you were dating."

"I didn't want anyone to know if I failed at this," Andy said lightly. "And no I am not dating, it wouldn't be fair to start a relationship knowing I could never love them." She sighed. "Will you open the envelope, it's for you." She watched as Miranda stretched and placed the envelope on her lap. She opened it to find three tickets for the Roller Derby. "Would you and the twins come to my first bout? It would be the greatest honour." Andy asked hesitantly.

Miranda looked up, happiness shining in her eyes. "Only if you grant me one request in return."

Andy nodded. "Anything," Andy stated softly.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight Andréa?" Miranda asked.

Andy grinned. "Are you asking me on a date, Ms Priestly?"

Miranda smirked. "That depends, do you think you are up to the challenge of taming the dragon?"

"Whoever said anything about taming her? I like her well enough as she is." Andy's smile widened as Miranda chuckled. "So dinner? Where are you thinking? I could drop a few names and get a table somewhere you like."

Miranda shook her head. "Do you like Lasagne? Cara has made one, the twins, however, have decided a sleepover is preferable to spending Friday night with their mom."

"Lasagne sounds amazing." Andy felt overjoyed at the thought of spending time with Miranda, dinner was a bonus as Lasagne was a favourite.

Miranda stood gracefully and pulled Andy gently to her feet. She picked up the skate box and watched as the brunette grabbed the uniforms. "Come on Andréa. I'm sure Cara is ready to feed us, and I believe Roy may be double parked."

"Yes, Miranda." She whispered happily. Her smile widened as Miranda tugged her out of the cafe and into the waiting town car.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
